Blood Ties
by Remaro
Summary: Basically it's about two girls from the future who go to the same school as Kagome. But on the way to a sweet little cafe, they get kidnapped and taken to the Fuedal times. They must band together with Kagome and Inuyasha to return home and save the world


**_Hi This is my first fan fic and I think it's gone ok. Special thanks goes to my closest friend Jenny Her character is Rayven and she's helping me a lot throughout this entire fanfic. If you concider one of the words below to be rude just tell me and I'll change it. It's rated T because of the fighting. If you don't think it should be T then tough :p Apart from that, read and enjoy_**

* * *

If people say that soul mates were hard to come by, they are completely wrong. I think I've just met the boy of my dreams. He looks amazing and has a great personality. Now, if only I managed to speak in a proper language to him. As I thought this, I, as usual, not noticing the step, tripped and landed flat on my face. The two girls behind me were laughing their heads off. Standing up and smoothing down my white skirt with a green rim, I stormed off. As a normal sixteen year old girl, all I could think about at the time was Oh dear God, I've just made a prat of myself in front of the most popular girls in the year. Great, just great. My life couldn't get any worse than that right now. As normal, I was completely wrong. A strong gust of wind blew my skirt up and so I ended up dropping all my stuff to hold it down. 

"For God's Sake! Why why why?!?!?!" I screamed in anger before bending down to pick up my luggage. After that, I could only hurry home and hope no one had seen that, ummm, little outburst. First thing I did after arriving home was I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I love my bedroom. All over the walls and ceiling you can see my small drawings doodles of human/animal creatures. My mum always said I had a vivid and wild imagination. Little did I know, it was soon going to come true. But, I'm getting to far ahead. Let's carry on from where we left off. Oh yes, I was lying on my bed staring at my pictures. I closed my eyes and began to day dream all over again. This time, I was one of those human/animal creatures and having the time of my life. Just as a fight was about to start, I was interrupted by a loud shout from downstairs.  
"KARU! DINNER!" With a loud groan, I lugged myself down the steps and seated myself with the rest of my family.

Mid-dinner, the phone rang loudly, it annoying trill carrying on and on.  
"Oh, fine." Karu's mother moaned, putting her cutlery down and grabbing the phone. "Yes, who is it?" She called down the line, her voice now higher and in a more friendly tone.

"Okay, I'll just get her. Karu, it's Ray." With a wide grin on my face, I leapt up from my seat. Dropping the cutlery with a loud clatter on my half full plate, I dashed to the phone my mum was holding.  
"Thanks mum, dinner's delicious by the way." I beamed up at her, taking hold of the wireless phone. She merely raised an eyebrow before returning to the dining room.

"Hey Ray, you've just saved me from my mum's cooking. I am eternally in your debt." I whispered to her before laughing softly. Almost-mirrored soft laughter came down the phone.  
"Wanna meet up somewhere? I'm in the mood for some drawing!" The girl's voice was a cheery, older-teen sounding noise, though a little rough around the edges. That voice belongs to Rayven, my long-time friend. We have been making a small story-like adventure together, using drawings I've made. Rayven doesn't draw as much, she says that her skills aren't as good as mine. She keeps to the story-telling, as that seems to be her forté.

I nodded, then, realising she couldn't see laughed some more.  
"Yea I'd love to meet up. I could probably leave now if I tried. Wait a sec." Tip toeing up to my dad, I ended in a begging position on the floor after five minutes of pleading. It was quite a strange sight, but he did agree, after I almost burst into tears when he was about to say no. That's why I love being a teenaged girl. Grabbing the bag with my art supplies, I ran to the phone and spoke quickly.  
"Where shall we meet up, I can go now if you want."  
"OK, ummmm, how about that new restaurant down the street? It's nearby and I'll bring some change so we can get a little sweet and drink while we work." I suggested, already rummaging around in my pockets for some money. Strangely enough, it's very hard to come by money at my age. Mum says you have to work for it, I don't like to admit it, but it seems she's right. I only just had enough change for us.  
"Ok, I'll see if I can quickly nab a tenner off Jake. No doubt he'll be at the skate park, and I gotta pass there to get to Lazy Masie's." Rayven answered, happy to trundle about town.  
"See ya there, bye!"  
"Be quick, bye." I replied before hanging up. My mood had just been lightened, it seems I don't stay in negative moods for long. Ah well, that's a good thing right? So off I cycled down the street with my bag slung around my shoulder. Quite often the breeze whipped my dark brown hair into my greenish eyes. They were strange eyes really. Green ones but with a ring of brown.

_

* * *

__**((Changing to third person now))**_

* * *

Rayven, who had also hung up, quickly cycled past the many shops in town to reach the skate park. True to form, her mate was there, and it didn't take her long to persuade him out of a tenner. Then she cycled on, past the tennis courts and through the alley by the cinema to reach Lazy Masie's. Once there, she ordered a chocolate shake and sat, waiting for Karu. 

Soon she began to whistle that now famous tune. The Lollipop song that was soooooo addictive. Anyway, as she cycled down the road, something made the bike skid and fall. Groaning, Karu sat up, rubbing the place on her leg where she had just pushed the bike off. Before she could stand up or do anything else however, something hit her hard around the head. Letting out a yelp, she managed to turn around and viewed the towering stranger who had attacked her so ferociously. A tall figure in a black hodie seemed to be smirking evily at her. Only the glint of his black eyes and two long fangs that stretched over his bottom lip could be seen. Urgh, those fangs reminded her too much of those of snakes. And Karu hated snakes.

"What'cha do that for?" She managed to demand before he slammed his fist once again into the side of her head. Screeching in pain, she blacked out before even feeling her head smack into the hard concrete. The last thought that flickered through her mind was that Ray wasn't gonna be happy. Then everything shut down.

Rayven drummed her fingers on the table. It'd been half an hour now. Sighing, she paid the bill and left, wondering where Karu could be. She traced the route from teh restaurant to Karu's house in her mind. The quickest route first, then she'd scout around for a bit, she decided. It took her a good ten minutes further until she found her friend, unconscious on the floor. Some freaky guy stood close by. Bastard. He'd hurt he, Rayven was sure of it. She got that kinda... bad vibe off of him. He was bad news, that was for sure.  
"Hey, you! What'cha do to my friend?!" She yelled, walking up to him, but leaving a small space between them. She'd give him a chance to run away first before she threw her fists into the equation. The man merely leant down a little, putting his face only a couple of inches away from the girl's face. Then he tilted it a little to show off the fangs he loved so well.  
"If you want to know girly, then you had better tell me something first. Did you know that your friend here is not human? Or that nearly her entire family isn't human either?" His snide voice struck the tense silence between them like a knife.  
"Shut up!" Ray hissed. "You're talking a load of old b, and somehow you think that's reason enough to knock her out!?!" She was yelling again, at the top of her voice. But she didn't hit him; not yet. There was the right time to hit the guy, and that wasn't then.

He stepped back, looking the girl up and down a few times.  
"Call me what you will. But tell me, has she ever had a too good to be normal ability to create images of any style, be it writing, art or music, of creatures that are not human, yet nor are they animal? Has she ever shown any strange abilities like a tendency to accidentally flip during a game of basketball to shoot a hoop?" Being silky was the guy's style. He just loved to prove he was right in the best of ways, for him that is. Ray frowned.  
"What's it to you?!" She yelled, and with that, she took an uppercut-swing for his stomach. It wasn't the perfect time to strike, but she was getting so furious at the guy, she couldn't stand it anymore. With lightning speed he caught the punch and twisted her arm so it was pinned to her back.  
"You do not fight well for a hanyou " He commented before shoving the girl roughly to the ground beside her friend. Growling, Ray stood straight up and swung again, still aiming for his stomach. However, this time, she added a kick to the balls into the mix. One of her attacks /had/ to hit, or her street-fighting skills would be no use. He allowed the punch to hit his stomach, barely wincing before whirling around so that the kick missed by a thread.  
"Oh, so you didn't know did you? I've come to take your friend away so that she may become what she and her family ought to have been for years now. I don't know why they stopped, but they did and I'm not letting them carry on living pitiful human lives. She is a demon, and a demon she shall become." He snarled before slashing with his claws at the girl's back. Rayven let out a slightly high groan of pain. Being the tomboy she was, she would never allow herself to scream, despite the pain she felt. Her back burned where he'd hit her. "You'll never take her if I'm alive! I don't leave my friends like that!" She bellowed, whirling round and thrashing wildly at him. He merely grabbed her fists and dragged her into a hanging position, dangling from his grip.  
"If you won't let me take her alone, then I shall have to take you too. I suppose you have SOME demon inside of you." He leant forwards and bit sharply with his fangs into her arm. It wasn't poison, just stunning, it was what he had done to the girl after she had blacked out. Rayven was still growling, despite the numbing sensation in her arms. "B...bastard..." She managed to hiss before passing out, now completely and utterly helpless. Man, she wouldn't be happy when she woke up.

* * *

**_I'd also like to add that the cafe in this called Lazy Masie is also made up by my friend. I seem to need to thank her a lot recently_**


End file.
